


From the Inside

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 343: Unit. Set post-‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 343: Unit. Set post-‘Last of the Time Lords’.

Martha doesn’t know what to say when UNIT offers her a job. She’s not sure she’s in any fit state to be defending the Earth again quite yet; she’s having enough trouble just pulling her own damaged family back together.

Still, she can’t quite imagine going back to her old job, where no one knows or really cares what Martha Jones is capable of. She’s better than that. She doesn’t want to miss this opportunity.

When she sees for herself how UNIT is run, she doesn’t change her mind about working for them. She decides she’ll make _them_ change instead.


End file.
